Entertwined Fates
by EnchantedTopaz
Summary: Judai-a prince who longs to escape his duties, who holds a great power within. Johan-a servant with a destiny far greater than he vould have ever dreamed.
1. An Offer

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yugioh GX…but I wish I did!!

**Summary: **The cast is placed in an alternate world and setting and they are pretty much different characters. There are three main groups-the castle people, the demons, and the rebels. They all want control of the amazing power that Prince Judai holds within, but doesn't know about. However, no one realizes that the servant Johan also has an equally strong power.

**Chapter One**

An Offer

Dewdrops glistened like opaque gems on the leaves of the rosebush. The crystalline treasures adorned each budded flower, and gathered about the thorns. A single butterfly glided through the garden, its marvelous wings catching the gentle breeze. As the sun peeked through the trees, painting the sky brilliant shades of color, a boy sighed contentedly. He watched the sunrise from the marble bench beside the rosebush, his turquoise eyes reflecting the wondrous light. Suddenly, the peace was disrupted as a boy leapt over the stone wall surrounding the garden and raced towards the bench. His brown eyes were twinkling with mischief and excitement as he approached the boy beside the roses. But then he realized he was going too fast and couldn't stop! He crashed into his friend and they both tumbled to the damp ground.

"Ugh," the turquoise-eyed boy groaned and sat up, "Why the rush, Judai-sama?"

The other boy picked up his fallen crown and plopped it back on his head with a sigh, "Stupid old Chronos is trying to teach me about politics again."

His friend smiled and straightened Judai's crown, "So you ran away?" he knew how much the prince hated his lessons, especially the ones taught by Chronos.

The brunette nodded, "You should have seen him! That geezer couldn't catch me in a thousand years! I led him around the castle for a bit, but then I got bored," he shrugged, "So I ditched him and came here!"

As they both laughed, the garden gate was flung open so violently that it slammed into the stone wall. "Prince Judai!" an annoying voice called, "I know you're in there! You better come out!" Both boys glanced at each other and skittered behind the rose bush as Chronos stepped into the garden.

The scholar's hair, usually pulled back in a dangling ponytail, was now coming undone, and sooty marks covered his uniform. Judai caught his friend's questioning look and whispered, "What? I just led him through the furnace room!" Then they fell silent, for Chronos was stalking towards their hiding spot, his eyes blazing with fury and frustration. He glared at the rosebush and reached out to push aside the leaves to look on the other side. But as he touched the plant, a thorn pierced one of his fingertips, causing him to shriek in much the same matter as a young girl. He quickly stuck his finger in his mouth and sucked on it vigorously, backing away from the roses. Judai and his friend tried desperately to stifle their laughter as the man turned his back on them and headed back towards the grand castle. As soon as he was gone from sight, they stood up and left the cover of the flowers behind.

"That was so funny!" Judai snickered, his chocolate brown eyes bright and joyous. He thoroughly enjoyed teasing his teachers, and it was REALLY fun when he had someone to do it with. When his friend didn't agree right away with him, the prince whipped around to face him and saw his other scholar between them. "Aw, shoot!" he groaned, staring into Napoleon's beady eyes.

"I've got you now!" the short man sneered, grabbing hold of Judai's wrist, "You're coming back to the castle this instant! If my memory serves me correctly, as it always does, you have a lesson on bartering in precisely seven minutes. We must hurry to the great hall!" then he noticed the other boy, "And you, shouldn't you be taking care of these plants instead of loitering!?" The turquoise-eyed boy dropped his gaze to the ground humbly.

The prince felt himself being dragged away and locked eyes with his friend, "I'll play later, okay, Johan?"

The boy bowed slightly, "As you wish, Judai-sama." Then the brunette and his teacher were gone, and Johan was alone with the flowers.

He slowly walked over to the tool shed and unlocked it with the bronze key that always hung from his belt. The scent of fresh mulch wafted from the open door, and he picked up one of the bags. Time to mulch the entire palace gardens, he sighed and got to work.

The sun shone overhead, its rays drying the grass and evaporating the dew as Johan worked. He was used to such jobs, and toiled away without complaint, efficiently completing flower bed after flower bed. Around noon, a few clouds drifted over the sun, casting some refreshing shade upon the boy. They were joined by others, and soon the whole sky was a mass of dark clouds. Johan was leaning on his rake, taking a quick rest, when a hand tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped, startled that anyone was out here in the gardens on mulch day…and then saw it was Jim. "Sorry I scared you, Johan," the castle servant was holding a wooden tray in one hand and a pitcher in the other, "But I thought you might be hungry."

"Oh," the gardener blinked slowly, "Thank you Jim-san." Jim carefully placed the tray down in the grass, and the pitcher beside it. The two servants sat down and began eating the meager meal before them. "So, Johan," his friend said, "I heard that Judai-sama went on another escapade today."

Johan smiled, "Yes, he didn't want to go to his lessons."

"I can't blame him," Jim took a sip of his drink; "I'm glad I don't have to sit through lectures by Chronos and Napoleon!" he gathered up the empty dishes and shot Johan a sympathetic glance, "Wish I could stay, but there's a banquet tonight. They need me to serve."

"Won't Judai-sama enjoy that," Johan joked, causing Jim to grin.

"Look, I'll try to sneak something from it for you, okay? In return for you checking on Karen," Jim called over his shoulder as he walked off.

Speaking of Judai, the prince stood in his room, pouting at the fact that there was a celebration that evening. He didn't usually mind such things, but this was a fancy banquet, and he'd have to wear one of his royal outfits. "I hate this, Sho," he complained to his closest friend, "Why do I have to be prince?"

Sho, who was sorting through Judai's clothes, looked up, "I don't know, aniki." The small boy only called the prince _aniki _when no officials or scholars were around, for if he was caught calling the prince anything other than a formal title; he'd be in serious trouble.

Judai groaned, "I mean, haven't you ever wanted to be something other than who you are, to see what's outside the palace?!" his eyes were filled with passion as he spoke, "I've always wished I could explore the entire world! Imagine what's out there!"

Sho pondered this thought, and then said softly, "But what about the rebels?"

"Rebels?" Judai turned to look at his friend, "What rebels, Sho?" Sho's gray eyes grew frightened, "I-I shouldn't have said that, aniki. It's not my place to tell you such things."

Judai straightened up and gave Sho his most serious look, "Tell me, Sho. Now." But Sho was staring, pale-faced at something behind Judai. The prince looked over his shoulder and saw a huge, burly man standing in the doorway, watching them.

"So, Prince Judai," the man's voice was deep and commanding, "You want to get away from all this?" he gestured at the castle walls, "I think I could help you with that."

Judai's eyes widened in interest, and he cocked his head, "How?" then he glanced at his friend, "Could Sho come, too?"

"Yes, yes of course," the muscled man seemed rushed, "I'll find a way to get you out of here, but you have to keep it our little secret."

"Sure!" Judai answered instantly.

"Good," the man slipped away, and Judai grinned, he would finally escape!

**Afternote: **So? What did y'all think? Do you want an update or not? I wrote most of this story before I had an account, so I'll probably update pretty fast for the first few chappies if you want more! Please R and R!


	2. The Banquet

**Disclaimer:** I do not own GX.

**Talkie: **I SAID that this story would come fast for the first few chappies! Thanks to those of you who reviewed! I was actually gonna update this earlier, but I ended up going to Charleston, SC for my bro's karate tournament, and I had no way of putting it up, so yeah. Enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

The Banquet

Classical music played softly as Judai walked into the banquet hall, his cape trailing on the scarlet carpet. Behind him, Sho peered around at all the important figures seated at the long table.

"You better go, Sho," Judai whispered, "Thanks for walking here with me."

"Any time Judai-sama," the small boy slipped away, leaving Judai to face the people himself. Regally, the prince stepped over to an empty chair and sat down.

The boy beside him smiled slightly, "You're late, Judai," his piercing blue eyes met Judai's brown ones.

"You think I don't know that, Edo?" the brunette replied, thinking about his earlier conversation with Cobra.

"It comes as no surprise, though," another boy added, his tone playful. Judai kicked him gently under the table, and the boy grinned.

They ate in silence for a while before Edo put down his silver fork and turned to Judai, "So, prince, have you heard the talk of the rebels?"

_Again with this talk of rebels! _Judai thought, and then said, "No, I haven't. Why?"

Edo gaped at him, disbelief in his eyes, "You're not serious, are you? EVERYONE knows about the rebels! Word is that they have spies within the castle!" Judai cocked his head, causing his carefully brushed brown hair to flop over his eyes.

The other boy sighed, "That is entirely possible, Edo. However, in my opinion it is the gathering demons that should concern us." Judai's head was spinning, rebels? Demons? Why didn't he know about any of this?

In the castle kitchens, the chefs rushed about, fervently cooking delicacies for the banquet. Jim wove among them and carefully lifted one of the serving platters, which was laden with fresh fruit, and carried it to the banquet hall. As he set it down upon the table, he overheard some of the dukes and duchesses speaking about rebels and demons. _Such things are not of my concern, _the servant was about to turn away when he heard one guest say: "And what of Prince Judai? His escapades are increasing in number and one day he could find it." Jim froze, what was IT? His curiosity flaring, he rushed back to the kitchen to grab a pitcher so he could stay near the table and listen as he refilled mugs. But when he returned, all talk of Judai had ceased for a new guest had arrived at the celebration.

He was a muscular man with narrow black eyes that held no expression whatsoever. Jim ducked his head and poured a rich woman a drink as they discussed marketing issues. His work brought him down the length of the table, to where Judai, Edo, and Misawa sat. Judai spotted him first and waved him over, "Hey, Jim," the prince spoke in a hushed voice, so as not to disrupt the adults conversing.

"Good evening," Edo nodded at the servant boy.

Misawa smiled at Jim, "Nice to see you again."

Jim bowed, "It is my honor to serve you all."

The prince held out his glass and Jim filled it without spilling a drop as the brunette said, "So, what are the grown-ups talking about?"

Jim shrugged, "Demons and rebels." The three seated boys exchanged looks and Jim wondered if he was missing something.

"Thank you, Jim," Judai dismissed him.

As the banquet came to a close, Jim remembered that he'd promised to sneak something for Johan. Silently, he crept back to the kitchen, glancing around for any leftovers. It was then he saw a small basket of rolls left on one of the counters. Slowly, he stepped over to them and reached for the top one. It was then that he heard a raspy voice coming from the back room of the kitchen.

"When will our time come, Master?" it hissed, its tone impatient.

Then came another voice, this one much deeper and more powerful. "You know the prophecy, how many times must I remind you? Just keep gathering your kind together. I will take care of things here."

As he listened, Jim didn't notice the head chef come in until the cook exclaimed, "Thieving servant!" and slammed a large stirring spoon on Jim's hand. The boy managed to grab a roll before retreating from the kitchen. As he left, he heard a screech so piercing it felt like his ears were shattering. Then there was a scream…and silence. He ran down the dimly lit castle halls, not looking back, some inner voice telling him to get as far away from that room as possible. His hand throbbed, but he ignored it and headed for the side door, which would lead him to the gardens. In his haste, he almost ran into Sho.

The young boy stared after Jim, who had barely missed hitting him as he ran down the hall. _What's up with him? _Sho wondered, then turned and continued on his way. Outside, Jim loped towards the garden where Johan usually worked, the moonlight streaming down upon him. The pale light illuminated each stone in the garden wall and shone on the bandages covering Jim's right eye. He burst into the world of flowers and exotic plants, his breath coming in short gasps. He saw Johan coming towards him and heard heavy footsteps falling behind him. Slowly, almost fearfully, he turned his head and saw the burly man from the banquet standing behind him. But this time, the man was staring right at him, almost, into him. A sharp pain lanced through Jim's right eye and sent him sprawling to the ground, clutching at his bandages. The last thing he saw before blacking out was a dark aura around the man.

**End Note: **I know I have said this a billion and one times, but I am having a contest. If you're interested, check out my bio for details! ^.^ Now then, you KNOW you wanna press that review button! Haha!


	3. Rain

**Disclaimer: **Jeez, how long am I gonna have to do these? All characters belong to their creators, which means I don't own any of them…

**Talkie Thing: **Ok, another chapter up! And thanks to all you reviewers! I luv the feedback! If you like Johan or think you're good at writing about him, check out the contest on my profile! Enjoy the story!

**Chapter Three**

Rain

_A world of smoke and fire. The scent of brimstone thick in the air and the sight of bones bleached by the sun. Darkness creeping upon the land, screams echoing through the air. Fallen soldiers, slain demons…a shooting star streaking across the sky…the shadow of a dragon?_

Jim jerked awake, feeling raindrops collecting on him, falling from the storm clouds above. What a nightmare! "Jim-san, are you okay?" Johan was beside him.

"How long-"the castle servant gasped. "Only a few minutes," the blunette answered, his turquoise eyes concerned, "That man is gone, now. Can you stand?" Jim nodded and got to his feet, putting a hand to his bandaged eye, it had ceased hurting, and he puzzled over what had happened. Johan helped him to the tool shed, where a green-scaled creature rumbled in greeting.

"Karen!" Jim smiled and patted the crocodile on the head fondly. He had found Karen years ago and rescued her from a trap. Since then, they'd been inseparable friends. Johan had offered to take care of her, since Jim wasn't allowed pets in the castle, and now they were all great pals.

"Oh yeah," Jim held out the roll to Johan, "I grabbed this for you, like I said."

Johan smiled and then saw the back of Jim's hand, "Jim-san! You're burnt!"

As he rummaged around for some ointment Jim explained, "Well, the head cook got me with a stirring spoon, guess it was still hot." Johan gently put some healing plants on the burn and took the roll. Jim watched him, and felt his stomach rumble, he hadn't gotten the chance to eat, either. Johan laughed at this, and split the roll in two, handing half to his friend. Karen stared at them both with her gleaming yellow eyes. Jim broke off a piece of his roll and gave it to her, "Here you are, Karen."

Even as the three friends were inside the tool shed, nice and dry, Judai stood on his balcony, feeling the rain soak him completely. Sho was inside the prince's room, hanging up the brunette's cape, "Aniki, you should come inside, you might catch cold."

Judai sighed, casting his gaze over the palace grounds, "That banquet was torture. And now I'm so confused! What was all that talk of demons and rebels?! I don't understand! Why did everyone but me know about it!?"

Sho shrugged, "I only knew because I'd overheard some of the higher ranking servants talking about it. But if you didn't know, aniki, then maybe there was a reason…"

"Like what?" the prince spat, his emotions muddled up, he needed to clear his mind. As the raindrops collected in his mop of brown hair, he looked over his shoulder at Sho. "Sho," he smiled, hiding his troubled thoughts beneath a mask of joy and mischievousness, "Let's go have a little slumber party!" He turned back to the rainy scene beyond the rail of his balcony and stared down at the tool shed, "We can bring snacks and play games!" Sho just had to agree, Judai's excitement was so contagious!

Together, they slid some food into a bag and pulled on their nightclothes before creeping down the stairs to the main hall. "Ready?" Judai swung open the huge door and they both stood before the rainy world outside.

"Ready," Sho answered seriously.

"Let's go!" Judai led the way into the downpour, and Sho followed. They threw their arms over their heads, trying to block some of the rain, laughing as it drenched them. Soon, they reached the garden.

Johan, Jim, and Karen all looked up as a knock came at the door of the tool shed. "I'll see who it is," Johan walked over and opened the door a crack, peering outside cautiously.

"Would you just let us in already, you scaredy cats?" a voice complained playfully.

Johan recognized it and opened the door all the way, "Judai-sama!"

"Yup!" the brunette said smugly, walking in with Sho at his heels.

"Why are you here?" Jim questioned, his un-covered blue eye wide, "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Well," the prince rolled his eyes, "I wanted to have a sleepover with you guys!"

Sho held up the bag of food, "We brought goodies to share!"

"Besides," Judai said, "I promised to come play later, so let's have some fun!"

Jim and Johan smiled and chorused, "Sounds good!" Judai dished out the treats, and they all fed Karen her own delicacies, except for Sho, who was still quite afraid of the reptile. And though the storm outside was great, the boy's happiness overcame the depressing darkness, and so they laughed and ate and talked until they all grew exhausted.

Sho was already asleep, his round glasses threatening to slide off his nose as he leaned against the wall. Judai had flopped down on the floor, using the empty food bag as a pillow. His chocolate brown eyes were slowly closing as sleep crept over him. Karen lay by Jim's side, her head in his lap, her slitted yellow eyes shut tight. Johan, too, was growing tired, especially after such a hard days work. He curled up on the floor in a similar way to that of a cat, and closed his eyes. Jim was sitting on the floor, stroking Karen's head rhythmically.

"Good night everybody," Judai murmured, his eyes closing.

"Good night," Johan and Jim replied. The prince smiled as he drifted into dreamland, he loved being with his friends…it put his mind at ease and made his confusion disappear like how the sun had evaporated the dew…

**End Note: **I love how Johan talks so formally! Kawaii! If you want more, ya gotta review, ok? See ya next time!


	4. A Riddle

**Disclaimer: **(in monotone) I-do-not-own-GX...

**Talkie thing: **Yeah, I think I said this before, but this is a story I wrote before I got an account, well, at least the first couple chapters...so it may not sound as good as what I can write now...

**Chapter Four**

A Riddle

"Johan," Jim whispered, "You still awake?"

"Mmm," Johan answered sleepily, rolling over to face the boy.

"Is Judai asleep?" the servant questioned, completely serious. Karen growled in her sleep and nuzzled Jim's hand.

Johan glanced at the brunette, who was snoring softly and mumbling as he slept. "Uh-huh," the turquoise-eyed boy sighed and looked back at Jim, "Is something wrong?"

Jim stared into Johan's eyes and thought back to what he'd overheard at the banquet. "Um, I was just wondering if there were any secret places on the castle grounds or anything." Johan cocked his head, not understanding what his friend was asking. "Like a moveable statue or anything else of great importance…" Jim tried to clear things up. As he waited for Johan's reply, he stroked Karen, her scales sleek beneath his fingers. How he loved the feeling of those scales, so firm and leathery…

Johan thought deeply about Jim's question. In all his years as a servant in the gardens, he had not seen anything quite like his friend had described. But he'd heard of something…not too very long ago, either, on the day that all servants were allowed to go to the carnival in town…

(begin FLASHBACK)

Johan gawked at the festivities all about him. Beautiful, bright lights hung from the roofs of the houses and criss-crossed above the streets, so that even now, in the early hours of morning, the town was lit up perfectly. Sho, Jim, and O'Brien (the blacksmith's apprentice) kept close together as they progressed down the street, staring at the colorful booths set up along either side of the path. Sho and O'Brien had been to carnivals and markets before, but to Jim and Johan, it was an amazing new experience. They milled about with the crowds, pausing to watch the occasional street performer before moving on. The group was in the middle of watching a juggling act when a voice hissed, "Hey! Guys!" They turned and saw Judai standing beside a stall, waving them over.

"Judai-sama, shouldn't you be with the guards?" O'Brien asked, eyebrows raised.

The brunette shook his head, "They won't let me do anything fun!" he frowned.

Sho sighed, "You're going to get in trouble, Aniki."

Judai laughed, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. Then he put a hand on Sho's shoulder, "Not if they don't find me, Sho! They'll never be able to get me in this crowd, especially if we stay with a lot of people around us!"

Jim chuckled, "Sounds like you've been planning this for a while, Prince."

When Judai nodded vigorously, they all laughed. "Let's go!" the prince exclaimed impatiently, brown eyes sparkling, "There's so much to see!" The other boys nodded and followed as the brunette wove through the crowds, keeping to the middle of the street. Johan, who was lagging behind the others, jumped in surprise as someone grabbed his arm and spun him around.

It was an elderly woman, with blank, creamy white eyes that stared right at him. He felt shivers race up his spine as she touched his cheek with a single bony finger. "A secret…" she whispered in monotone, as though in a trance, "A hidden chamber…among threatening flowers…" Johan tried to back away, but her grip was far stronger than he could have imagined, and he was held in place. She stepped right up to him, until her terrifying eyes bore into his turquoise ones, and her stale breath blew across his face. "A dragon…" she hissed, before scurrying away mysteriously, leaving Johan exceedingly confused.

(end FLASHBACK)

Johan shook himself from his memories and said quietly to Jim, "Someone at that fair, they said something about a secret in a hidden chamber…among threatening flowers."

Jim cocked his head, "You realize that that makes no sense, right?"

"Yes," Johan nodded, deciding not to tell Jim about the strange feeling he'd gotten as the woman spoke to him. The feeling that…she was dangerous…

**End Note: **Sorry for the short chappie, y'all! The next one's longer! But it will only appear if you read and review! Ciao!


	5. Running

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GX.

**Talk: **Ja...haven't updated for a while so I thought I'd do as much as I could now that I have the chance.

**Chapter Five**

Running

Judai was awoken by a rough shaking. He slowly opened his chocolate-brown eyes and saw a familiar-looking man. "Prince, it's I, the man who spoke with you earlier, Cobra."

"Oh, you," Judai stood up, "What's up?"

"It's time to go," Cobra stated plainly, walking towards the door.

"Now? But-" Judai gazed at Jim and Johan.

"Yes, now."

"C'mon Sho," Judai woke his friend and they followed the man out of the shed and into the garden.

When Jim awoke, Judai and Sho were gone. "Johan, wake up! The prince is gone! And so is Sho! They'd never leave until we were up unless it was something REALLY important!"

Johan slowly opened his eyes, "So we do what?"

"Find 'em," Jim stepped out of the shed, wincing as his bandaged hand hit the wood. Johan stretched and got up to follow him, which was when he saw it…a card? Curious, he bent over and picked it up, it was dark, with a picture of a snake on it. The reptile's eyes seemed to gleam as he tucked the card into his pocket, and ran after Jim. "Where do you think they went?" Jim questioned as the blunette caught up with him.

"I don't know," Johan answered, but he had a feeling it was somewhere unpleasant, "I-I think they were forced."

Jim closed his un-covered eye, thinking deeply, "Well, Karen can follow their scent. We'll start there. I'm getting a really weird feeling about all this. My eye is…hurting, almost like when I saw HIM, that man." Johan nodded, and they watched Karen crawl along the ground, her snout twitching. She stopped at the patch of rosebushes where Johan and Judai had hid yesterday.

"Karen, they can't be in the rosebushes, they'd have jumped out and scared us by now," Johan patted the crocodile on the head and she growled at him, looking towards the rosebushes.

"But Karen's tracking is never wrong," Jim reasoned, walking into the rosebushes, "OW! These thorns are nasty!" Karen followed him, her scales too thick to be affected by little thorns, and Johan came after her, still a bit skeptical. Jim paused in the center of the roses, looking down at an un-natural piece of wood, "Johan, did you put this here?"

"No, I'm not allowed to decorate the gardens in any way, shape, or form," the blunette replied, probably quoting from one of his instructional lectures. Jim leaned over and pulled up on the wood, there was a groaning sound, but he could feel something resisting his pull. He turned and saw Johan standing beside him, "Hey, Johan, move a bit, okay?"

"Um," Johan was confused, but he obeyed, stepping away from his friend.

"Thanks," Jim tried pulling the wood again, and a trapdoor sprang open, "Whoah." Johan and Karen just stared until the boy gestured for them to come closer. Together, Johan and Karen walked over to their friend and all three peered down the hole.

"I-I never saw this before," Johan stammered, his eyes wide and awed.

"Someone didn't hide the handle this time, then," Jim pondered, "They must have been in a hurry."

"So you think that Judai-sama and Sho-san are down there?" Johan was getting a very unusual feeling from this passageway.

"One way to find out!" Jim said almost cheerfully, and leapt down into the hole, "C'mon, Johan, it's not that deep! I can still see you! And I can reach the door!"

"Okay," Johan truly trusted Jim, so he took a deep breath and leapt into the hole. At first, he couldn't see anything when he hit the bottom, but then his eyes began to adjust and he saw Jim a few feet ahead of him. Before moving on, the young servant pulled the door shut, almost reluctantly, for that strange feeling was growing stronger. The two boys walked in silence for a while, until they came to a fork in the passageway.

"I think we should split up, and if anything happens, we'll meet back here, okay?" Jim stared at the tunnels ahead.

"I guess," Johan actually didn't want to be alone in this place, he was scared. Jim nodded, and took the right passage, leaving the left to Johan. His legs a bit wobbly, the gardener walked forward.

Meanwhile, Cobra, Sho, and Judai were trekking through those same tunnels, actually just a bit ahead of the boys. "We must hurry!" Cobra hissed, his voice harsh.

"I can't believe I'm finally running away for real!" Judai's eyes were shining like two miniature suns.

"Hush!" the burly man warned, "The chamber ahead is dangerous." Little did Johan know, he was headed for that same chamber.

**End Talk: **oooooh! A cliffhanger thing! ^.^ Like I said a while ago, I wrote this about a year ago, so it may not be as good as some of my other stories! Still, I hope you're enjoying it!


	6. A Glimpse

**Topaz: **Sorry for the super delay everyone! This is the last chapter that I wrote when the idea was fresh in my mind. Any after this will probably feel a little different...I apologize if that bugs you! Thanks to those of you who actually REVIEW and tell my stuff about WHY YOU LIKE THE STORY!

**Diclaimer: **I do not own the characters in this story.

**Chapter Six**

A Glimpse

Jim was progressing slowly down his chosen path when he heard Johan cry out. "JOHAN!" he turned and ran back the way he'd come, turning at the fork to go left, fear coursing through his veins. It had been foolish of them to come down here without any knowledge of what could be living here! How could he have been so stupid! Jim silently cursed himself for his idiocy, he knew better than to have explored the unknown without knowing ANYthing! It was at this point that he came into a chamber and stopped, gawking at the sight before him. The walls of the chamber were pure, clear crystal, sparkling with a rainbow light which came from the center of the chamber…from…Johan? The blue-haired boy was floating amidst a circle of seven colored crystals, eyes closed. Jim could only stare as the beautiful rainbow light engulfed the room, and then a mysterious wind whipped up and blew the bandages away from his right eye. He gasped, he'd only taken those bandages off once before, and he'd ended up fainting! But this time, no ill feeling washed over him, rather a warm sensation. He looked up to see Johan in front of him, staring at him, with…rainbow-colored eyes? Jim took a step forward, then another, and another, until he was standing but a couple inches away from his friend. "Johan?" Jim asked tentatively. Johan's whole body seemed to be made of crystal, he looked almost…fragile. And his eyes, though bright in color, they held such pain, such wisdom, completely unlike Johan's cheerful turquoise eyes. "Johan!" he lightly touched the boy's arm. Johan lifted one hand, and pushed Jim away, then the rainbow light faded, leaving Jim standing in the chamber. He noticed his bandages were back on, and that Johan lay on the ground before him, "Johan! Are you okay?" He ran to his friend's side, worried.

"Did you hear that?" Judai asked Cobra and Sho as they exited the tunnel, "It sounded like Johan!" He was about to turn around when Cobra placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder and said, "You must be hearing things, prince. We must keep moving if we want to get away from the palace before the sun is up." "Come on, Aniki, this is what you wanted, right?" Sho took his friend by the hand and gently led him away from the tunnels. "Well, yeah," Judai muttered, and followed, glancing once over his shoulder before they left the caves behind.

"Johan! Wake up!" Jim pleaded, his un-covered eye watching for signs of life. Johan was breathing, that was good, but he looked pale, and wasn't moving. Gently, Jim shook the boy, "Johan, c'mon, it's Jim. Get up or I'll feed you to Karen!" Johan let out a small whimper and opened his eyes just a bit, "Jim?" "Yeah," the castle servant was relieved, "You had me scared." "What happened?" the blunette tried to get up and found his whole body resisting. "Um..." Jim wondered if he should tell his friend about what he'd seen, "You just-ran into the wall, you must have slid on something, or tripped." Johan gave him a funny look, knowing Jim was keeping something from him, but what? Then he saw the beautiful crystal walls of the chamber, "Wow…" he smiled, "It's so pretty." Jim noticed a faint rainbow flicker in Johan's eyes, then vanish, "Yeah, it's very pretty, now how about we go?" whatever had just happened with all those crystals and the rainbows, he didn't want it to happen again. "It feels…right…" Johan murmured, too quietly for Jim to hear. Then his friend helped him up and together they headed out of the cavern.

Johan was slowly getting back to his old self, and he chattered softly about the crystal cavern, but Jim didn't join in, he kept his gaze straight ahead, thinking. _What was that? _Jim wondered, _It was so strange. I don't EVER want to go back in that place again! It scared the heck out of me! _Beside him, Johan's eyes narrowed, Jim only got like this when something was on his mind, what was troubling his friend? "Jim?" he cocked his head, "Is everything ok?" "Um, yeah," the boy answered, "LOOK!" They were at the exit and before them the sun was just creeping over the horizon, painting a beautiful picture on the canvas of the sky. They were outside the palace!

**Topaz: **Thanks for reading. I'll try to update more often.


	7. Passage Forbidden

**Disclaimer: **I don't own YGX.

**Author's Note: **Well, it came down to either updating HELP or ENTERTWINED FATES and I was more in the mood to progress with this dear old story. Here's chapter number seven. Thanks to all you beloved reviewers and readers. Read and review on, please. It helps me so much. :)

**Chapter Seven-**_Passage Forbidden_

Johan gazed in awe at the sprawling desert that lay before them. The sand looked golden beneath the rays of the slowly approaching dawn and the wall of the kingdom behind them was gradually warming as the day drew closer. A dry, hot wind blew around them suddenly, and Johan coughed as he unwillingly inhaled spinning sand. Jim thumped him gently on the back, "You all right, mate?"

"I'm okay," Johan blinked dazedly, in awe at his surroundings. He had never seen such bare land. Where were the lush grasses, the dazzling flowers? "It's so lonely," he murmured, knowing that somewhere out there Judai was waiting for him, that they were alone until they were together again. He didn't fully understand the urgency deep within him to find his beloved friend, but he took a step forward anyway, then another and another until he was racing across the desert. Jim, startled at his sudden departure, followed suit, carrying Karen securely in a special harness on his back, "JOHAN!"

The blunette didn't slow, didn't hesitate even when he caught sight of the rock…the great stone in the shape of a sphinx. It seemed to glare down at him as he ran past, but although the sun gave it the appearance of life, it made no motion. And then, as Jim approached, there came a great groaning and the statue shrieked to life, bending down to confront the older boy. In shock at this action, Jim froze, "S-Statues can't move…"

"I am no statue," the sphinx's voice was like an earthquake, gravelly and deep, "I am Guardian of this desert. And I forbid any being from entering that can not pass my test."

"But my friend!" Jim protested, gesturing franticly at Johan, who even now was fading onto the horizon, "You let him by! I saw you stand as statues do, still and observing of him. Yet now you confront me!" The sphinx inclined its head curiously at the child, "Would you not let your master pass you as well without questioning?"

"M-master?" Jim choked on the words.

"Indeed, it is he who owns the Guardians, and the one who passed before that owns the Worldlies. All gifts are theirs, all powers must bow before the two who create and destroy at will," the sphinx rumbled, "And you, you see the future, do you not?" Jim felt a shiver race down his spine, "H-How do you know this? Who passed earlier? Was it the prince!? Was it Judai!?" The sphinx silenced his rush of questions with a roar that could have shaken the very heavens, "You are not permitted to know the secrets of this world. If humans knew how everything worked and how every chip would fall, what point would there be to living? If they knew who they would love and who they would hate, what point would there be to trying to change? Mystery, and curiosity of such mysteries, is what moves this world to action," it nodded sagely, "You shall not know the answers, human. Not this time."

"But I must help them!" Jim exclaimed in frustration. "I say you can not yet you choose to defy me," the great stone Guardian growled, "Foolish or brave are you?" it shook its grand head, "You would never be allowed to pass into this sacred desert…however you have impressed me. In ten year's time you may go forth to find your comrades." "TEN YEARS!?" Jim exploded, "That is far too long, Guardian! Nothing is stopping me from proceeding now!" he ran forward and was knocked back by a great stone paw. The sphinx glared condescendingly down at him, "Time flies by in a land where wind reigns. Wait ten years, human, and then you shall be granted passage into this sacred desert."

Jim sank to the sand, defeated, "And what would you have me do for a decade, Guardian?" he mumbled weakly, "I can not return…not to the palace. They would have me killed…" the boy hung his head sadly. "You shall tend me here," the sphinx said, its tone more gentle than before, "And I shall teach you the secrets of this place so your friends and yourself shall not perish when your time comes…"

**END NOTE: **Thanks all for hanging in there. Yes, it's short, but I felt it was a good place to leave off, I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. All of your comments are such an inspiration to me, so please please read then review! Don't kill me for getting rid of Jim, because he will be back! :D


End file.
